Outlaws
by October Sky
Summary: Continuing the 'Fate' series. Tables turn when Jack finds out about Sawyer's recent past, which leads to Sayid and Sawyer's journey to find out more about 'The Place'. SawyerCentric. Possible spoilers for Outlaws. See ch. 2 AN for edited update.
1. Default Chapter

Outlaws  
Chapter One

Summary: Sawyer strives to find out more about Kate's mysterious past, which triggers memories of his own career as an outlaw.

Disclaimer: _Lost_ belongs to J.J. Abrams and co. This story is revolved around spoilers, rumors, speculation, and my own theories. The speculation comes from the abc message boards and is the official title of Sawyer's next episode. No official summary has been given out as of January sixteenth and this follows up my other stories in my own series.

Note: Flashbacks are in italics. Beware of spoilers.

Sawyer bolted straight up right in a pang of sweat from his airline recliner he had pulled to the edge of the jungle, and a safe distance from the rest of the castaways. Running his hand through his now sweaty hair, Sawyer glanced around in his own paranoia, and was surprised to see Kate standing as close as she could to the ocean, pulling strands of hair out of her face as the wind blew, staring out at it, lost in her own thoughts. Smiling, to himself, Sawyer snuck up behind her.

Well, well, well, Sawyer said.

He saw that he had made her jump slightly, but she didn't make any acknowledgment of him presence.

Sorry to bust your bubble, he continued, but the rescue crew usually stops around one.How would you know what the rescue crew does? Kate said, not being able to help but to smile as she continued to stare out at the sea.

So how's the life down in Cavetown? Sawyer said. Or have your imaginary ships cluttered your mind.Big word for you, Kate commented, and things are going fine.

She didn't bother pushing the conversation and further, and she hadn't wanted to, but when Sawyer didn't leave, it began to irk her.

What do you want, Sawyer? Kate said, wanting to be left alone again.

I believe you have something of mine, Sawyer said, his accent slurring.

I don't know what you're talking about, Kate lied.

She knew he was talking about the package, but there was no way she was going to let him have it.

Finders keepers, Sweetheart, Sawyer said with a smirk.

You can't have everything you want Sawyer-You can't have everything you want, Sawyer.

An investor from Toronto was trying to catch Sawyer's off-gaze, making sure he was paying attention.

the investor said, a little louder.

Sawyer's head jerked towards the man in front of him, a big man, forty or so, he wasn't sure. The man's hair was brown, cut short, a regular movie star look.

Listen to me, Lennon, Sawyer said seriously, I'm thirty-six and I haven't done nothin' in my life except move state to state, becoming friendly with hotels.So why turned yourself around now? Lennon asked, curious.

Look, I just need the money, Magnum, Sawyer snapped, the reason is none of your concern. I'm offering you a deal. We're talking big. You could take that little lady of yours and ship out to wherever the hell you want, because god knows your honeymoon was in some cheep hotel in Denver.

Lennon thought about it.

What will it be? Sawyer said.

Lennon held out his hand.

You've got yourself a deal.

And they shook on it.  
......

The next day, Jack was searching the medicine caves. Claire lay nearby, still unconscious, on an airline recliner. Charlie sat beside her on the edge of another chair, where he had been every since they had gotten back to the caves over sixteen hours ago. He was sitting with his hands between his knees, staring at Claire, trying to make her wake up with his eyes. Jack glanced over at him, worried. Charlie hadn't moved a muscle, and that wasn't good for him, Jack knew.

You should go get some water, Jack advised, and something to eat. Go rest, Claire will be fine.

Charlie didn't answer, but just sat there like Jack wasn't even there. Jack was about to say something else when Kate entered the cave.

Surprised to see you here, he commented, how's the ankle? Kate said, only half-lying this time.

She glanced over at Charlie.

How he doing? She whispered.

Not good, Jack said, heading out of the caves.

Where are you going? Kate questioned, following him.

To the beach, Jack said, to see if any medicine turned up with the rest of the wreckage.I'll help, Kate offered.

Jack stopped her.

Do you think you can stay here with Charlie and Claire?

Kate studied him. She wash sure Jack said that expecting Charlie to jump up and argue, I don't need a baby-sitter! But when Charlie didn't, and Jack didn't say anything, Kate began to think that maybe Jack didn't want to be around her. But why?

she said finally, 

Jack nodded, and turned down the path that led to the new beach camp. Kate could only watch as he went.  
......

The new camp was less crowded than Jack thought it would be. He figured everyone must be off exploring the new surroundings. The only survivors around was a man of about thirty Jack hadn't seen before playing solitaire, leaning against a tree, and a young woman on an airline recliner reading. Looking closely, Jack could see that it was Stephen King's _The Stand_. Jack approached her; the woman looked like she hadn't spoken a word in a few days.

Good book, Jack said, casually walking towards her.

The woman looked up, showing no sign of recognition towards Jack. She was no older than nineteen, with blonde hair that lay past her shoulders.

she agreed, kinda of creepy. End of the world stuff.

Jack nodded, then suddenly felt awkward. He asked the first question that popped into his mind.

What's your name? she answered, well, Catherine, but the last person who called me that was my eighty year old grandmother. She sighed. Guess I won't be hearing that for a while.

Jack could detect a hint of sadness in her voice, as if maybe hearing that name again wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Cat watched as Jack began to search through unclaimed luggage.

What are you looking for? Cat asked, curiously.

Jack explained, I need them for-The pregnant woman?

Cat continued watching him as Jack began to get frustrated, knowing he hadn't gone through this luggage the first time around.

Maybe you should try looking up near the beach, Cat suggested, there was some stuff under a plane wing.

Jack looked at her.

he said, then decided to add, 

As Jack turned to leave, he caught a glimpse of a small smile on Cat's face, and a similar one formed on his as he turned path.  
......

With two new bags slung over his shoulder, Jack began his trip from the beach back to the caves. He had found a few bags, but some had multiple drugs, and he decided to just combine the bags and sort through them later.

As he was heading over a slump in the sand, Jack saw that he was nearing Sawyer's new hut, a still safe distance from all the others. He noticed the small home' was a mess, random items were thrown about. A jacket was hanging over the side of the airline recliner he slept on, and _Watership Down _was laying face down, down to the last thirty pages. But it was what was beside it that caught his attention. It was a wallet, he saw, made of dark, expensive leather. But that wasn't the only thing. He recognized that wallet. He knew that wallet.

He had bought that wallet ten years ago.

Author's Note: So there you have it, the first chapter of Outlaws'. I'd like to send out my love to the cast and crew of _Lost_, to say they still have dedicated fans out there, who will stay with them to the last season. All that award show proved was that some people obviously don't know what they're judging. _Lost_ is still number one in my book! Now back to me(j/k)! Thanks for all the reviews that I got for Homecoming'. I think there was only maybe twenty, but I still say, I can only get one review per chapter, but I'll still write for that one reviewer, and I write for myself too. I can't keep all these ideas bouncing around in my head! I'm in the process of starting a screenplay called Hit and Run, that I'll first write as a short story for a writing Compton. Hopefully I'll get it posted at fictionpress, I'll let you know if I do.

Second Note: Oh! Just pretend what Michael killed in Special' was a boar.. yeah a boar, that's what it was. A man eating boar. Or a mutant polar bear, take your pick, because that's obviously not the monster. And I'm thinking this fic will either be really short, or really long. I'm thinking really long. Maybe as long as Homecoming', don't know. Oh, and if any of you read my author's bio last week, I changed my mind about killing off someone. Well.. you'll see!

October Sky


	2. Chapter Two

**Outlaws: Chapter Two**

**A/N:** I changed the conversation in Sawyer's flashback to match the show, because later on I go on with the show's version anyway.

**Disclaimer:** The line "like the world just caught you in bed with its wife" comes from an episode of Cheers, but I don't remember which one. Just another Normism.

Soft ground crunched below the shoes on Sayid's feet, the shoes that weren't even really his. When he had asked random beach goers where Shannon was, they weren't sure, so Sayid took it up to himself to wonder around the island. He was growing near what looked like a small clearing, when he heard a noise. A click. Inquisitive, Sayid stepped forward slowly, and moving a branch out of the way so he could see. He never expected to see who he did.

"Shannon?"

Shannon jumped at the sound of his voice, her hand flying up to her forehead, but Sayid had already seen what she was trying to hide: a fading bruise. Then Sayid under stood. Shannon had been in the process of covering it up, with makeup.

"I'm sorry," he said, suddenly embarrassed.

"It's okay," she said, equally embarrassed.

She began to hastily throw items, various make-up brushes into a bag, hiding her face from Sayid's view.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly, completely forgetting why he was there.

"Yeah," Shannon said quickly, "I'm fine."

Sayid studied her, not believing her.

"That's not from the crash," he observed.

"What?" Shannon said, still not looking at him, trying to play dumb.

"That bruise," Sayid explained, "it's not from the crash. The plane hit fast and hard. No crash could make a cut like that."

"Yeah, well what do you care?" Shannon snapped.

"Are you okay?" Sayid asked again, surprised to find himself immediately thinking of the best way to revenge Boone.

"I'm fine," Shannon sighed, then turned to him, "look, it's just that, I haven't made the best decisions in life, all right?"

"In love?" Sayid guessed.

Shannon looked him in the eye.

"It doesn't matter now," she said, then shook her head, going back to her packing. "What did you want, anyway?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I was going to ask Sawyer to lead me to _Black Rock_," he explained.

"Black Rock?" She asked, confused.

"Where the found Claire and Kate," Sayid said, "the French ship."

"What for a battle of revenge?" Shannon said, amused.

"Yes, and no," Sayid said. "There may be no way to find a way inside that place, now that they know we know where it is. It's hidden well with camouflage, and even once inside, we don't know who or what's in there, or how many of them."

"Then why's bother going?" Shannon inquired, not seeing the point.

"Because the source of the French transmission still has to be on the island somewhere," said Sayid in a hurry, "if we can find where it's coming from, that may be our ticket off the island."

Shannon looked at him, and Sayid wasn't able to tell if she had understood that, or was even listening.

"Why did you tell me?"

The question struck Sayid like bricks when he realized he didn't have an answer. Why tell Shannon? Someone else could've told her, and she wasn't essential to the plan. Why go to the trouble of finding Shannon?

"I was wondering if you could keep an eye on the French notes," Sayid lied quickly.

And he knew that Shannon could tell, but she played along anyway.

"Sure," she shrugged, "why not, I've got nothing better to do."

"Thanks," Sayid said.

There was an awkward pause before Shannon broke it up, not being able to stand it.

"Well, good luck," she said finally.

"Trust me I think I'll need more luck with Sawyer than I will with the journey alone," Sayid joked, though it was really true.

Once again, came an acquired silence that Shannon couldn't stand.

"Well, I guess you should be going," she said.

"I should," he nodded, and then left, without another word.

"Why are you down here?" Kate asked Sawyer.

She was beginning to get annoyed by his constant presence.

"Salt water doesn't do much for one's thirst," Sawyer said, "or maybe you've forgotten."

Kate didn't answer him, though she knew where he was getting at.

"Why have you been spending so much time down here anyway?" Sawyer said, smiling to himself as he knew he was annoying her. "What is it about this place that makes you lose your head?"

"I just like it down here," Kate said, telling half the truth as she usually did, "and the waters down here and everything."

"Never stopped you before," Sawyer said, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other castaways.

He knew he wasn't very liked down here. Of course, he never showed his face long enough for someone to like him. But that didn't bother Sawyer at all. As Sawyer was thinking this, Locke and Boone had entered the caves, coming back from wherever it was they went. Locke had someone's suit jacket thrown over his shoulder, and Boone was holding something in his hand.

"What's this?" Kate asked as Locke and Boone approached.

They took no notice of Sawyer.

"Someone's jacket," Locke said, taking it off his shoulder, "we found it on the other side of the beach, hanging on a tree. The back of it's covered with dry blood."

"Do you know whose it is?" Kate asked, looking at it, an odd sense of familiarity surrounding it.

"Yeah," Boone said, "we found an id."

When Boone showed her what appeared to be a medical id from a hospital in L.A, she immediately realized why the jacket had looked so familiar. On the id was a picture of a man in his mid to upper thirties. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't entirely look like that was the worst place in the world he could be. On the lower part of the id, under the picture, was a name: Jack Sheppard. Locke saw Kate's eyes light up in recognition.

"Guess he really is a doctor after all," Locke joked lightly as Kate stared at the picture.

But she wasn't the only one staring at it. Sawyer also recognized not only the picture, but the name in the picture. The last name.

_He had gotten to the bar to meet Kilo around eleven thirty A.M. Sitting by himself at the left end of the bar, Sawyer sipped what he knew would be his last drink of his life. And he had drunk it too fast. Checking his watch, Sawyer saw that he still had fifteen minutes to live, so he called the bartender over and threw two bucks onto the counter. _

"_Keep the change," Sawyer muttered as the bartender poured him the glass._

_Eyeing him curiously, the bartender handed Sawyer the glass, but just as Sawyer reached for it, another hand came down and took it. Sawyer turned as a man in his fifties at least sat down next to him. The man looked like hell, depressed, exhausted. His hair was a mess and as he spoke, his breath smelled. The man took a sip of the beer and turned to Sawyer._

"_Mind?" He asked, pointing to the glass._

_Sawyer shook his head, and called the bartender over again, still over-tipping him. What good did money do in death? The bartender took the money gratefully and handed the glass to Sawyer, who begun to drink it. The man beside him watched him as he did, knowing something wasn't right with him._

"_You look like the world just caught you in bed with its wife," the man said._

_When Sawyer didn't answer, the man held out his hand._

"_Christian Shepard," he said, offering a handshake._

_Sawyer didn't take it._

"_Trust me, you're not the only one who has it hard," Christian said._

_Sawyer looked at him._

"_What do you know?" He challenged._

"_I've been around long enough to know that people don't just come to this bar to sit and drink," Christian said, "they have problems. And I've only been here a few days."_

"_So what's your problem?" Sawyer asked, wanting to take the conversation off him._

"_What?"_

"_You said everyone here has problems," Sawyer said, "so what's yours?"_

_Christian tapped his fingers against his glass as he thought._

"_I have this son," he finally said, "Jack. Real bright, but a real idiot. I used to be head of this area in a hospital in L.A. He worked for me."_

"_Used to be?"_

"_Until he lost me my job," Christian sighed, "now he's in charge of the place." _

_"And you're here?" Sawyer inquired, quizzical._

_"Yep," Christian nodded, staring down at his drink, "and I'm here."_

_Sawyer felt immediat hatred towards the man. Though his son lost him his job, Sawyer knew only too well what it was like growing up without a father figure there- even as an adult. And it sucked._

_"So I've been sitting here," Christian went on, "wondering if I should call him."_

_Sawyer looked at him, surprised._

_"Call him?"_

_Now Sawyer didn't know what to think. Did this man still care about his son? If so, that said a lot._

_"He's alone over there," Christian paused, then snorted, "I'm not really sure if he can make it. Like I said, he's bright. But he's an idiot."_

_Sawyer stared down at his glass, wondered if he dared to ask the question he was curious about. Did this man still love his son? Somehow, Sawyer felt like he needed to know. Like it wasn't only reassurance for the man's son, but for him as well. If his parents were alive, would they still love him? Swallowing hard, Sawyer forced himself to ask the question._

_"Do you still love him?"_

_A long moment passed before Christian respsonded, and Sawyer began to worry that he was in for a serious let down._

_"Yeah," Christian said at last with a nod, "I do."_

_Sawyer looked at him, almost grateful for the reply, but then someone cleared their throat, and looking over, he noticed Kilo waiting for him by the door to the pool room. He looked impatient. Without saying anything to Christian, Sawyer stood up and walked over to Kilo, who shoved Sawyer into the room._

Sawyer was jerked away from his thoughts as he feel someone slam into him, sending him to the ground. Clearing his vision, Sawyer saw Jack on top of him.

"What the-"

But Sawyer was cut off with a punch to the jaw, and then another, and another. Sawyer could hear Kate scream "Jack!" but it didn't help anything as he felt the cool sensation of blood trickle down his nose and lip. Jack didn't stop until he was pulled off by someone, who Sawyer would soon see as Locke, who had a strong grip on Jack. Kate rushed to help Sawyer up. He wiped the blood off his face- though he knew it would do no good, he was bleeding drastically- and stared at Jack. Walt, who had been turned from the fight by a protective Michael, fought his father's grip to get a look at the two men.

"What the hell do you want?" Sawyer asked as he gasped for breath.

"What did you do?" Jack demanded, breathing hard himself trying to restrain from Locke's grip. His knuckles were scarred red.

"With what?"

Jack finally fought off Locke, who was pushed back by a shove to his ribs. Grabbing Sawyer's shirt, Jack began to shake him hard, which made Sawyer's head begin to spin. The caves had grown dead silent as nearly everyone watched the scene in amazement.

"What the hell did you do?" Jack shouted.

"Jack-" Kate started, trying to get Jack off Sawyer.

But Jack just knocked her hand away.

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Sawyer asked with what breath he had left.

"What did you do to my father?"


	3. Chapter Three

Outlaws  
Chapter Three

The caves grew quieter than before if that was possible. Walt had successfully pushed his father away and was now listening intentifully.

Answer me! Jack bellowed. What did you do to my father?

Sawyer didn't answer.

Did you kill him? Jack said, pushing Sawyer further back into the wall. Answer me! Did you kill him? Sawyer said finally, I didn't kill him, and I don't know what the hell you're talking about.

Jack shoved the wallet into Sawyer's face.

This is my father's wallet, I bought it for him ten years ago-How touching, Sawyer smirked, but shut up as Jack tightened his grip on him.

The wallet was missing off his body when the police found him, Jack said all in one breath, it was put back in the hotel room. But that was just a scam, wasn't it? I brought it on the plane with me. You recognized it, didn't you? You thought you could do take it without me recognizing it didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?Yeah, I did, Sawyer said finally, I took the wallet off his body, I put it back in the hotel room, and I took it out of the wreckage. But I never killed anyone.You're lying, Jack said with a force that scared everyone in the caves, except for Sawyer.

Do you want to know what your father was talking about in that bar? Sawyer said, catching Jack's attention. What his last words were? They were about you. The last thing he talked about was his son who had been a failure to him his entire life. His son who lost him his job, and took away his future. His son who was never going to become a leader.

Jack stared at Sawyer as if he were trying to figure out if that were true or not, but Sawyer was dead serious. Instead of killing Sawyer with one last punch, like he wanted to, he just shook his head, and walked out.

Kate started, trying to get him to hold back.

But Jack just ignored her as he did everyone's staring facing as he continued towards the path to the jungle.

......

_ What the hell have you been doing? Kilo demanded as he shut the door behind him._

Hey, I didn't want to talk to that guy, Sawyer said immediately.

I don't have time for your excuses, Kilo said, his face only inches from Sawyer. He gripped Sawyer's shirt. Now where's my money?I don't have it, Sawyer said, not bothering with excuses this time around.

Everyone has to die sometime, don't they?

You what? Kilo said, trying not to lose it.

I don't have it, Sawyer repeated, I left it with the couple.

Kilo glared at Sawyer, then let go of his grip on Sawyer. Sawyer thought he was off the hook for the time being, but as soon as Kilo's grip loosened, he pulled back, and punched Sawyer across the face. Sawyer doubled back in pain.

Are you going to stand here and tell me that you conned a couple for a couple of one hundred thousands, just to leave the cash at their place? Kilo yelled.

They had a kid, Sawyer tried, he was standing right there in the room, looking at meI wouldn't care if their new puppy was sitting right their looking at you, Kilo snarled, no one comes to me and tells me they lost my money.

When Sawyer didn't answer, Kilo sighed.

Look, I'll give you a second chance, Kilo said.

Sawyer looked up in surprise.

But only because I like you, Kilo said, making sure Sawyer understood, and I pity you.What do you want? Sawyer said, trying not to sound to relieved.

Kilo took a picture out of his jacket pocket and showed it to Sawyer. It was a picture of a couple, a Hawaiian born woman with her arms thrown around her equally tanned husband. They looked happy, living without a care in the world.

What do you want me to do? Sawyer asked, secretly not liking the looks of this.

They're in L.A., Kilo said, do what you do best.

He shoved the picture into Sawyer's chest.

And this time, don't leave the money.

Sawyer woke up on his airline recliner, and quickly took in the soft breeze that was blowing around him. The left side of his face was still numb, and his head pounded, but Sawyer hadn't admitted that to anyone after his encounter with Jack. Instead, he had quietly snuck away to his spot on the beach, and after a long five minutes, had fallen asleep. Now he had slowly awaken to Sayid standing over him, impatient. He couldn't tell if it was because Sayid had been looking for him all day, or because Sawyer had been asleep for the last two hours. He supposed it could've been both.

What do you want, Ali? Sawyer said, irritable.

Take me to _Black Rock_, Sayid said simply.

Sawyer said, certain that he had heard him wrong.

Lead me to where you found Claire.Are you serious? Sawyer said, failing at trying to hold back a laugh. What makes you think I want to go trekking off to the _Black Pearl_ of the twenty first century with some Iraqi who tried to kill me?You said there was still some old wreckage around the ship, Sayid started.

The French message has to be coming from some source on the island, Sayid explained.

Yeah, so it's with your little girlfriend in nowhere land, Sawyer said.

Sayid said, shaking his head, she didn't have it. Trust me. I looked. The transceiver-Oh there's a transceiver now, Sawyer said sarcastically. Now it all makes sense.

Sayid closed his eyes, trying not to lose it, which only please Sawyer at the knowledge of getting on his nerves.

-has to be nearby, Sayid finished for himself, my guess? Right where they crashed.Your guess? Sawyer said, sitting up. Your guess? I'm not going to put my life on the line from someone's gut feeling of a guess.The original transceivers message wouldn't be blocked, Sayid continued, ignoring Sawyer's comments, if we can find it and get the message to stop playing, we may be able to get off the island.Or we can just ask nicely and Ethan and his little gang can get a rescue boat down here in a few days, Sawyer said in a mock tone.

Even you know that's not a good idea.

Sawyer mentally grew annoyed as Sayid was taking away all his reasons to not go, until he found one.

Why the hell do you want to take me with you anyway?Claire still hasn't woke up, Charlie won't leave her side, Jack needs to be here when she does wake up, he paused, and he's nowhere to be found. Trust me, if there was anyone else, I would've been gone hours ago.

Sawyer thought on it.

I'll make you a deal, Sawyer said finally, I'll help you find your little ship, and you stay off my back.

Author's Note: Wow, horrible ending. Oh, and I've changed my mind. Until we find out a lot more about the plot, or tonight's ep. lets in a little more theories, the next fic. will be the last(acting as a season finale fic). It will still be about Sayid, filled with lots of ending cliffhangers. Because of this, I've decided not to give Sawyer a real name until that fic. It will fit in- don't worry! Oh, and the Sawyer/Sayid parts will not be slash. WILL NOT! Got it? Thanks for all the reviews, oh and about the wallet thing, did this chapter clear it up? Hope you liked it! Until next time..

October Sky


	4. Chapter Four

Outlaws  
Chapter Four

Beginning Author's Note: This beginning J/K moment is dedicated to all of you over at the ABC J/K shipper thread who are waiting for another J/K moment! I originally had may many come in tonight's ep(), but NONE came! They were never in the same scene! So this scene's for all you J/K hopefuls!

Kate found Jack a few minutes later in an empty cave. He wasn't that hard to track down, due to his footprints in the mud. Jack was sorting through some bags of medication and medical supplies. He was throwing things into one larger bag in anger, and it was obvious what Sawyer said was bothering him. Not sure how to approach him, Kate entered slowly.

she said softly as she entered.

Jack didn't answer.

Locke just went hunting again, she tried, said he'll be back in a few hours.

Jack only nodded.

You don't believe what Sawyer said, do you?

This time, she got an answer.

He had the wallet, Jack started.

-that doesn't mean anything, Kate cut in right away, he could've been lying.He mentioned the bar, Jack said, I didn't even have to bring it up and he knew about it.

Kate didn't answer but just watched Jack as he continued to sort through the items. Finally she saw she wasn't making things any better, and decided to leave.

Just don't do anything stupid, Kate said as she stood up.

How could I-

But he interrupted when Sawyer and Sayid entered. Sawyer and Kate immediately exchanged glances, but Kate turned away, embarrassed.

I hope we didn't interrupt anything, Sayid said, hiding his own embarrassment.

Sawyer snorted, thinking the entire thing was some kind of joke.

Jack said quickly, what is it?Me and Aladdin here are going to venture off into the unknown in search for a ship, Sawyer said, jumping in.

_Black Rock_? Jack guessed.

Sayid nodded.

We're going to try and find the French transceiver, Sayid explained, and possibly the source.

Sawyer looked his way. He hadn't mentioned that part.

Have fun, was all Jack said.

Sayid lingered, expecting Jack to say something else, but Sawyer knew better.

Well you heard the man, he said, let's go.

Kate felt sorry for Sayid who really looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do, but as soon as they left, she rounded on Jack.

Have fun? She exclaimed. Jack, are you crazy? They'll get themselves killed!It's their decision Kate, not mine, Jack pointed out.

Who's going to be there to stop one from killing the other? Kate pressured, nervous about the whole situation.

They're grown men, Jack said, they can get a handle on things.We're talking about Sayid and Sawyer! Kate exclaimed. Or has everything that has happened in the past two weeks been erased from your mind?I just have other things on my mind right now, Jack said, his annoyance showing.

All right, Kate shrugged, but when one of them turns up dead- Jack shouted, standing up. If they're not back tomorrow afternoon, we'll go looking for them. Is that what you wanted to hear?

Kate looked at him, incredulous. She thought of a number of things she could say to him, demand to know what was wrong with him, and get some truth out. But instead..

I'll hold you to that, she said, leaving.

And she did.

......

Any idea where we're supposed to be going? Sawyer said after the first half hour of the hike. Because all that map of yours is is a piece of paper with some clouds inside a triangle. Could've been my third grade homework assignment.You made it to third grade? Sayid said in mock amazement.

While Sawyer's language was full of antics and comebacks, Sayid was slowly catching on, though he really didn't have much of an idea of what he was talking about half the time.

You don't even know what you're talking about, Sawyer said, a step ahead of him.

I went to school once, Sayid said casually, studying the map and compass.

Sawyer chewed on the piece of grass he had in his mouth and then spit it out.

Does that thing even work?See the sun? Sayid said obviously. That, is west. We're going north. Something I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand.Someone like me? Sawyer said. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Sayid didn't answer him.

_Sawyer didn't leave the bar until one that night, contemplating about what to do. It wasn't until after his fifth beer that he had decided: he'd run away. That simple. Catch a plane, become someone else. That simple. That easy. Because he wasn't going to go through all of that again._

Hey, son, we're closing in a few minutes, do you mind?

Looking up, Sawyer saw that the bartender was looking down at him, standing impatiently with a torn cleaning rag in his hand. Normally, Sawyer would've picked a fight over the name son', speaking that he was in his thirties, and the bartender didn't look four years older then him. Instead, Sawyer just finished his drink and left, without paying a tip this time.

......

Kate was furiously throwing things into a bag: water, some medical supplies she had managed to still, and some fruit.

Going somewhere?

Nearly jumping to her feet, Kate turned around. Hurley had come down to the caves and was getting some water.

Just on a hike, Kate lied.

A hike, uh huh, Hurley said, closing the bottle cap, not believing her, aren't you going to tell Jack?Why would I tell Jack?

Hurley looked at her: she was obviously clueless. Kate and Jack were drawn together like two characters in a movie.

No reason, Hurley said, smiling innocently.

Kate eyes him as she left, shaking her head. Chuckling under his breath, Hurley watched her go, and then ran straight for Jack.

......

It was now around three in the afternoon, and Sayid and Sawyer had reached the ten mile mark past camp. They could've traveled faster if it hadn't been for Sawyer's continuous remarks that Sayid was slowly learning to ignore. However, for the past ten minutes, Sawyer had been completely silent, which was uncharacteristic for him. Because of this, Sayid's paranoia had decreased, and he was actually finding little excuses for watching Sawyer's every move.__

Sawyer remembered walking out of that bar that night, drunk, but still with a good hold on himself. So the first time he smelled the rancid smell coming from the alley behind the bar, he figured he was just imagining things. But as he got closer and closer, the smell grew stronger, unbearable.

Curious, Sawyer stepped into the alley. He walked cautiously, part of him convinced that this was a set up, but he soon learned it wasn't. Slumped against a pile of week old trash bags was a body- dead. Sawyer recognized it immediately as the man who talked to him earlier. Shepherd, he thought his name was. Or something like that. He began to search for a wallet, or some sort of identification, figuring he might as well give it to that son of his, Josh or Jake or Jack, whichever.

He found a leather, well used wallet in the man's jacket pocket. Opening it, Sawyer was face to face with an inspired medical id. Sawyer searched the inside slots in the wallet, Sawyer found twenty dollars in cash, a credit card, and a hotel's business card with a room number on it, all of which he pocketed. Sawyer then found himself staring face to face an expired medical id. Finally, not being able to stand the smell or sight of the dead body, Sawyer snapped the wallet shut. He was still going to catch that plane, but he had one last stop to make first..

When Sawyer looked up he saw that Sayid was at least ten feet in front of him.

Hey, I thought I was the leader here, Sawyer said.

Then keep up, Sayid called back.

_Sawyer was now back at his hotel room. Surprisingly, his jaw had begun throbbing where Kilo had smacked his fist against it, and light bruising had formed. Normally, Sawyer could care less what hurt and what he looked like, but the last thing he needed was for security to hold him up while on the run from the country. So he was holding a bag of ice to his jaw when there was a knock at the door, which was thankfully locked. Moving quickly, Sawyer turned off the light. But the banging kept on._

All right, all right, Sawyer muttered, opening the door.

Some of the hall's light floated into the room, and standing in front of him were two police officers, and the first thing they saw was Sawyer's jaw. The second was that the lights were out.

Sir, can we come in? One of the police officers, a male of about forty.

Sawyer smirked. He just loved the way cops asked if they could come in. Whenever two cops show up at your house with their badges flipped open and guns at short hand, what's the odds that they're about to strip you from life? Pretty good.

Actually I was kind of busy, Sawyer said, using his left arm to hold the door open and his right to hold the ice pack to his jaw.

He felt like an idiot, why hadn't he hid the ice? Now he just felt like the woman from the movie Panic Room, lying to the police about the intruders in her house.

The light's are off, the other police man, who looked a few years younger then his partner, observed.

Sawyer reached over and flip the switch.

And now they're on.Can you tell me what happened to your jaw, sir? The older man said, showing the least bit of sympathy.

Excuse me but do you have some sort of search warrant? Sawyer asked, growing angry at the two men who had just shown up and started asking questions. Or do you normally go to people's rooms in the dead of night?Sir, you're going to have to come with us, the older man said, stepping forward.

Sawyer stepped back.

What, you racist or somethin'?

That just made the policeman even madder. The younger one, seeing this, took over for him.

A man was found dead in the alley of a bar, the policeman said, showing Sawyer a picture of the man he had already seen numerous times that night, and never wanted to again, according to the bartender, you were the last person he talked to. You go into a back room, leave the bar, and the man's dead- with your fingerprints all over the scene.Are you accusing me of something? Sawyer said, eyes narrowing.

Mr. Sawyer-

So they knew his name. Smart people.

You're under arrest, for the murder of Christian Shepherd.

Author's Notes: So there's your chapter for the night. Sorry it took a while, school and all. Sorry about the pitiful ending too. Hmm.. the big plot should start about next chapter. Expect some more J/K arguments. Fun fun fun..

October Sky


	5. Chapter Five

Outlaws  
Chapter five

Beginning note: /relief/ The February sweeps look great! Hopefully some good J/K moments. FYI, I might use some of the future plots(like Boone warning Sayid about Shannon) in future fics. I have my summary for my next fic. The Stranger Sayid centric planned, and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with doing a Locke fic, than Jack fic as it goes, or just do the season finale fic I have planned.

The jungle around Kate was calm and quiet as three o'clock neared the hour. The sun's rays were hot on her neck and back, drawing thin red lines that would slowly peel in a matter of days. Skins of grass brushed against her jeans, and the top of her white tank top was drenched with sweat. Exhausted, she leaned against a tree, and took out one of the water bottles. She opened the cap, and was taking a sip of the cool water when she heard the first rustle in the bushes. Slowly, she closed the lid, putting it back into her bag. The bushes rustled again. Her hand drew to her bag where she pulled out one of Locke's knives she had stolen. She stepped cautiously towards the bushes, and as they rustled again, she considered turning to run, but that was before the stalker stepped out.

She said, both surprised and relieved.

Jack looked even more exhausted then Kate, as if he had traveled the entire island before finding her. Kate watched him as he stopped to catch his breath.

she said, realizing, were you following me?

Jack tried to talk and catch his breath at the same time, but it didn't work out.

You were, weren't you? Kate answered for him. I don't know if you're new to this, Jack, but I was a fugitive, you know. I can look out for myself.

The comment didn't seem to have any positive effect on Jack.

Hurley said you were going on a Jack said finally.

And you were worried? Kate guessed. Thanks, but I don't need it.Just thought you could use some assistance, Jack said, trying to sound as casual as he could, but he fail miserably.

Kate repeated, watching him. So why are you really here, Jack?I don't trust him around you, Jack confessed.

Kate said innocently, but all she got back was a stare.

You know who, he said.

You don't have to worry about me, Kate said, turning away.

What is it about him? Jack said as soon as she begun walking.

Kate stopped.

What is it about him that you like? Jack said. He's an animal, Kate.

That caught Kate's attention. She turned around.

You don't know him, she said.

I know what he did, Jack said, and I know you know too. I see you, talking to him.You don't know him, Jack! Kate said over him, silencing him. Just- just go back back to the caves.

Jack paused before answering.

he said, but when you find him half dead, don't come to me for help.

Kate bit her lip. Part of her wanted Jack to come, for the fact that there was a possibility that Sawyer was out there hurt somewhere, and just for the fact of Jack being there. Jack turned, and at the last minute, Kate decided:

Sawyer didn't receive that letter from anyone, she confessed, hating herself as she did.

The statement caused Jack to stop.

He wrote it, she finished.

God she could've killed herself right then and there. So much for trust. Jack turned around.

He asked slowly, swearing he was hearing things.

He wrote it, Kate repeated in remorse, back in 76. It's his letter.

Jack couldn't speak for shock. That was the last answer he had expected, and it left part of him almost feeling.. sorry for Sawyer? He shook his head. No. He wouldn't let himself.

I don't believe it-No Kate, stop it, Jack said, stop trying to stick up for him. Do you think that makes him any better? He's a hypocrite. He didn't even deserve to survive that crash.

Jack turned back and began walking again.

And you don't think he doesn't hate himself for it? Kate said. Go back if you want, but when I find him half dead, and you're not there to help, just think of it as another death on your part.

That touched a nerve. Jack turned back around, making his choice.

he agreed, I'll help you look for Sayid, but-I'm not only going for Sayid, Kate cut in.  
......

_Sawyer was asleep in the cell he had been unsympathetically thrown into the night before. He was sitting on the small bench on the side, head against the wall. He had planned on sleeping throughout the day, not having gotten much sleep in the past week, and hey, he didn't have anything better to do. But he stirred before he would've liked and slowly opened his eyes to Michael Rodman, his second hand man and partner in crime, standing on the other side of the cell bars._

What's up Mike? Sawyer said casually, as if they were in some bar and not jail.

You killed a guy, Mike said, staring at him in both awe and disappointment, I never thought you'd sink that low, Sawyer.

That caught Sawyer's attention and he was suddenly very awake, and very angry.

He said in his defense, jumping up. I may have talked to that guy and heard him spill out his life story all night, but I never killed nobody.

To his surprise, Mike's stern, let down face broke out into a slow smile. Sawyer stared at him.

Glad to hear it, Mike said, then got serious again, but that's not the point.

He looked around, and Sawyer got the idea, standing up to where no one could over hear them.

What is it? Sawyer said in a low voice.

Mike didn't say anything as he began working fast, fumbling for a set of keys in his pockets.

Sawyer said, not knowing what to believe.

If Kilo finds out you're still in town, he'll kill you, Mike explained, working in a hurry.

How do you even know about that? Sawyer said, having trouble taking in all that was going on.

Got a friendly call from your buddy, Mike said, wants us both dead by noon.

The color left Sawyer face completely, causing his bruise to stand a mile out.

Looks like he already started on you, Mike observed.

He finished unlocking the cell, then after a paranoid look around, slid open the door.

Where'd you get those? Sawyer said, motioning towards the keys.

We've got to hurry, Mike said, guard won't stay knocked out forever.

He and Sawyer shared a knowing look before Mike took something out of his pocket: a plane ticket.

What's this? Sawyer asked, taking it.

A plane ticket to L.A., Mike said, flight 815. Take it, go to L.A. and become someone else.What about you? Sawyer said.

I could only get one, said Mike.

Sawyer hesitated.

Take it! Mike hissed. Get yourself a cab, and disappear. And don't you even think about coming back for me.

Mike turned, leaving Sawyer to his destiny, but stopping before he reached the door.

I'm ready for death, Mike shrugged, and left, leaving Sawyer to stare at the plane ticket.  
  
Sawyer looked up, only half-sober from his pre-crash life. Sayid was still ahead of him, as if he knew exactly where he was going.

Guess you know exactly where you're going, Sawyer said, startling Sayid who had apparently forgotten Sawyer was even with him, despite that we were supposed to turn left thirty minutes ago.

Sayid stopped, turning around.

Why didn't you say anything? Sawyer said, shrugging, 

Sayid once again had to hold back his anger. If he hadn't, he probably would've murdered Sawyer long ago.

Well there's no use going back now, Sayid sigh, we'll just get lost. Again. Let's just keep going straight, maybe there's another path.Whatever you say, Ali.

_Mike had had enough sympathy to retrieve Sawyer's coat, which still had the old man's twenty in cash and credit card. Throwing open the airport's glass doors, Sawyer knew he'd have no choice but to spend it. There was still an hour before boarding, and knowing it was too risky to stay in the open, Sawyer disappeared into one of the restaurants and ordered all he could for twenty bucks, knowing it would be useless to walk into L.A. with ten fifty and a credit card. Sawyer sat down after ordering and while biting into a cheeseburger, took the time to observe the others in the restaurant._

In the corner was a very pregnant woman that looked to be only in her lower twenties with long, blonde hair. She had ordered a large coke, but was only staring at it, lost in her thoughts. A big man( more like, huge man) that looked of thirty or a little younger was on a cellphone in a back table, failing at hiding himself from view.

I know Mom, the man groaned, I'll be fine. There was a paused. Yes, Mom. Another pause then- God Mom it's only a plane! I'm twenty-six, I can handle it.

Sawyer snorted, knowing the man could play games all he wanted, but there was no way he was twenty-six, plus he was a momma's boy to boot. His thoughts were interrupted by an intercom.

Pre-boarding for flight 815 is now beginning, the woman said.

Sawyer threw away his food, not wanting to stick around this place much longer. About the same time, the pregnant woman arrived at the trash can the same time as Sawyer.

Oh, sorry, she said in with a thick Australian accent after knocking into Sawyer's arm.

No problem, he muttered, and left.

Looking up, Sawyer realized the odds that those same two people would be stranded on some deserted island with him for God knows how long, and they weren't the only ones he remembered-

_Mike had gotten him a seat in the business section. A window seat. Which was good, he guessed, so he wouldn't look like an idiot when he stared off into space. Lots of people did it, including an Iraqi man who appeared, like him, luggagless. A flight attended had taken pity on the man, bringing him a blanket. Of all the things. A blanket. And the man looked like his life had been hell too. But he hadn't complained, which made Sawyer suspicious. The man was just sitting there, grateful looking. Spooky looking. And that was when the plane first hit turbulence._

Sawyer felt himself press back against the seat and he struggled to get his seat belt on, noticing that passengers around him were doing the same, including the Iraqi man. The second turbulence hit. The Iraqi man was now trying to wake up a man who was falling asleep beside him. But the man never woke up. Once again, the plane hit turbulence, and Sawyer fought for the oxygen mask that had fallen in front of him. The Iraqi man did the same. Then the crash began.

The screams were unbearable from the front, and there was a loud roaring sound as a piece of the plane Sawyer couldn't see broke off. At least, he couldn't see until he looked towards the windows and saw bodies and luggage falling out into nowhere. The sight made him sick, but he had no time to think about it as his head hit the window.

Sawyer looked up again, to notice that the sun had begun its slow process of sinking into the horizon, meaning it must've been four or five.

_When Sawyer regained consciousness, he was shocked to find himself staring down at plates of grass through the window. It took him a while to realize it: the plane was rolling. Sawyer tried to look around and noticed the Iraqi man was knocked out, and the man beside him looked dead. Screams still rang through the air as he waited for the glass to break and cut open his face. But it never did. Five minutes later, the rolling stopped._

Sawyer groaned as his head rolled to the side, and he saw that the Iraqi man had too regained conscious, and was also looking around in shock. Around them the plane had broken off completely. Sawyer was now laying on his side, and when he tried standing, his body completely refused, every bone in his body acing. So he tried again, this time succeeding. The first thing he did was wipe the blood off his forehead. The second was excited the plane.

The next time Sawyer looked up, he noticed that Sayid had stopped. He was staring at something in the middle of the jungle, and when Sawyer looked over, he saw what it was: the tail end of the plane.

Author's Note: Thanks if you reviewed! That's the last of Sawyer's flashbacks for this story. There will probably only be two more chapters, one to finish up the story, and a songfic ending. I'll be using the Beatles song . Hope that made sense.. it;s 4:15 in the morning, so you know how that is. Well, until next time..

October Sky


	6. Chapter Six

Outlaws  
Chapter Six

Sawyer didn't say anything as he was the first to step towards the wreckage. The first thing he noticed was the number of dead bodies sprawled about, and the second was the luggage around it that Sawyer found himself soon looking in. Sayid soon followed him, but looking at the bodies.

They're all dead, Sayid said, more to himself, a few minutes later.

The sight of it made him feel sick.

Thanks for the update, Sawyer said, turned as he stole a pack of cigarets from a dead man's luggage.

He continued searching through the luggage as Sayid searched the bodies, until something caught his eye. A bag. A plastic bag. Curious, Sayid picked it up, and surprised at what it was: a bag of peanuts. Airline peanuts. Sayid's face slowly broke out into a smile as he dropped to his knees and searched the area for more.

Why in God's name are you so happy? Sawyer said, noticing Sayid's odd behavior as he began searching a leather jacket.

But Sawyer found out with one glance as he saw what Sayid was looking at.

he muttered.

Sayid laughed a little then, finding it ironic that for the past week they had been killing themselves trying to find so much as a piece of fruit, when all the food was out here with the dead bodies.

Give me one of those, Sawyer said, willing to murder Sayid right then and there for the entire stash if he didn't.

Nonetheless, Sayid through him a pack that Sawyer tore open, not being able but to help to chuckle a little himself as he threw one into his mouth. The taste of something besides meat and fruit was awkward at first, but soon it felt like it was the best thing that had ever been placed in his mouth. He was about to crack open a third when Sayid's hand had stopped searching the suitcases he was looking through and his face turned troubled.

Sayid said suddenly.

Are you serious? Sawyer said, almost laughing.

Sayid said, frantically looking through the suitcases.

And why the hell would I do that? Sawyer said.

These suitcases, Sayid began, they're empty. Someone's been through them.

Sawyer looked down into empty suitcases to see that Sayid was right. And that was when the world went black.  
......

Jack and Kate hadn't said much during the trip. Jack had tried a few questions about Sawyer, but Kate had either shaken it off or replied with some sarcastic moment. He hadn't been able to get a straight answer about Sawyer out of her. But that didn't stop her from questioning him.

What's going on between you and Sawyer? She inquired as she moves branches out of her path.

Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? Jack said in a joking manner but completely serious.

I'm serious Jack, Kate said, what was that fight all about.You heard it, Jack said, plainly not wanting to discuss it.

And you seriously believe he killed your father? Kate continued, not letting him off the hook that easily.

Jack didn't answer, but kept walking ahead of Kate. Quickly catching up, Kate spun him around, making him look at her.

Jack, talk to me, she said, looking him in the eye.

he said, you talk to me.

Shaking off her grip, he continued walking.

You can't keep doing this you know, she said, following him again, you're not going to be able to hide forever.Who said anything about hiding? Jack said.

How is it that I have to tell you the truth about every little thing about my past, but you don't about yours? Kate said.

Jack didn't answer.

Kate said, then noticed why he didn't answer.

He was staring at something in the clearing they had just entered. Moving closer, Kate saw what it was. Sawyer.

Oh god, Kate said under her breath.

Sawyer was on his knees, hands tied behind him, much like Sayid had done before. His head was hanging down with his chin brushing against his neck. He looked lifeless as Kate slowly stepped towards him.

Jack warned but Kate just ignored it.

She kneeled in front of Sawyer, looking at him helplessly, not wanting to see why his head was tilted that way. But she knew she had too. Reaching up, Kate slowly raised Sawyer's head, and nearly jumped back at the sight.

I possible, it was worse than when Sayid tortured him. He was bleeding from his nose and mouth, and most of his face was bruised. Someone had tried to kill him, but hadn't bothered finishing the job. Not even checking for a pulse first, Kate frantically moved to untie him. When she did, she lowered his body to the ground, and then checked for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she found one, though not very strong.

Help me, Kate said, turning to Jack who looked unsure of what to make of the scene.

Help me, Kate repeated desperately to Jack.

Jack finally in a dry voice, I can't.

Kate stared at him.

She screamed. What do you mean I can't help'? You're a doctor, that's what you do! Help people!Not him, Jack said, a little shakingly, not again.

Kate stared at him long and hard, her eyes betrayed.

I thought you said that you weren't a murderer, Kate said.

The comment struck Jack like bricks.

All right, he gave in, but you do it.Walk me through it, Kate said, leaning beside Sawyer.

Tilt his head back, Jack instructed.

And he went on. Soon Kate was successfully performing CPR, leaving Jack to not be able to think of it as Kate kissing him, but didn't say anything.

Come on, Kate was muttering to herself. Come on..

And then the most unexpected thing happened. Kate felt herself being drawn into a full out kiss from a very much awaken Sawyer. Unable to pull away, Kate felt Jack's shocked eyes boaring into her. Finally she was able to pull herself off of Sawyer, and just stared at him. She wanted to slap him, but didn't have the heart. Despite his condition, he was smiling.

Well well well Freckles, Sawyer said, keeping his grin, if I could wake up to that every morning I'd never be late from work. Kate said, cocking an eyebrow.

Sawyer just smiled until Kate finally got off of him and helped him sit up.

Do you remember what happened? Kate asked in the process.

Besides someone trying to kill me? Sawyer said. Nah, nothing.

Kate smiled a little at his dry humor.

Did you see anything? She asked, feeling bad for having to question him.

Not a thing, sweetheart, he said, black death.

Nothing else was said, until Jack interrupted the moment.

What did you do with Sayid? He demanded.

Sawyer and Kate both looked up at him, Kate in surprise, Sawyer in anger and annulment.

Excuse me? Sawyer said. What the hell makes you think that I-What did you do? Jack said, louder this time.

Kate said, surprised at his outburst.

I don't trust him, Jack said to her.

Someone just tried to kill him and you're going to say you don't trust what he's saying? Kate said in amazement.

Jack didn't answer.

Let him believe what he wants, Sawyer said, glaring at him.

Kate looked up at the slowly setting sun.

We need to start searching for Sayid, she said and then turned back to Sawyer, can you stand? Sawyer repeated, Sorry sweetheart, but I don't think stand' is part of my vocabulary right now. And don't even think about walking.We can just leave him, Jack said, growing impatient.

Sawyer looked at him.

On the other hand, Sawyer said, I sit any longer and I think I'll need to go find that old wheelchair that ended up in the wreckage.

Kate then put her arm around his shoulder, giving him some support as he stood.

I'm good now, he said.

Kate looked at him, and then reluctantly let go. Sawyer found himself wishing she hadn't, but he wasn't about to show his weakness in front of Jack.

Any idea where he was taken? Kate asked without much hope.

Heard some noises, Sawyer answered, pointing northeast, that way.

Slowly, they started out, Jack leading.

Author's Note: Okay, I really really wanted this to be the last chapter, but there would've been too much to take in. There should be two more, with a possible alternate ending. I'll try and definitely have this done by the weekend.

Working summary for next fic, The Stranger:

Sayid centric that flashes back to his reactions to the resent going ons in the world. In present time, the castaways trust of Sayid lingers as he and Shannon go missing during a search for Ethan lead by Jack and Locke. Meanwhile, Kate and Sawyer search for that harassing boar of his, finding some unusual plane wreckage that leads to some unrevealing of secrets once well hidden by Kate. All from tv-guide spoilers for future eps.

And since we know a little about Hurley, I might just do a fic for him. There will be none for Jin though, sorry, I just don't have it in my heart to insult all the Koreans out there with mistakes about their culture. I'd hate to have some horribly translated fic! (As once done with LOTR!) Oh, and I'll give you a hint to the twist of an ending to my fic: if I were filming this as an ep, I would've opened it on the right eye.

October Sky


	7. Chapter Seven

Outlaws  
Chapter Seven

Are you sure this is the right direction? Jack asked thirty minutes later.

I was half dead, remember? Sawyer said, irritated. How the hell was I supposed to know which way's which?Then why did you lead us out here? Jack said, anger raising.

Kate sighed, she was tired of the bickering already. At this rate, she figured Sawyer's cockiness would go on with him to the grave.

Hey, you're the one who wanted directions, Sawyer said in his own defense, I gave them to you.The right directions would've helped, Jack said, irritable himself.

Give him a break, okay? Kate said to Jack, wanted the arguing to stop for both Sawyer and her own purposes.

Jack didn't answer, angry at her for sticking by Sawyer for so long.

Let's just try this path, Jack sighed.

Kate and Sawyer followed, Sawyer more relucantly. He didn't like to be told where to go, but he was also smart enough to know that there was no way he could make it back to camp on his own.

The path was drakening with the sunset, and but enough light was left to see clearly. It looked lifeless, even some of the plants were dead. Kate began to wonder why Jack would even think to go down this way. But he looked determined as he did so, and she didn't protest.

And I'm the one with direction issues? Sawyer said, not hiding his bitterness.

You could've gone back to the caves, Jack pointed out, still just as bitter.

Let's just try and concentrate on finding Sayid, all right? Kate said, innerly more bitter than the both of them.

I don't even see why we're out looking for the man, Sawyer said, and quoted Jack, thought he was a trained soldier. Coudl handle himself.No one said you had to stay, Jack said.

Sawyer just smirked, knowing that if it were anyone else, Jack would've made camp, given surgery, and everything.

As they neared another clearing, the setting sun was incresing, causing an evening glow on the leaves. Much of the ground was still light, and it was rather bright on the clearing, which had a drop off towards the other end.

Nice path, Columbo, Sawyer said, what's your plan now.Let's just go back, Kate said.

But Jack wasn't paying attention to either of them. He was instead staring at the dead center of the clearing. Kate and Sawyer followed his gaze to a black back laying in the grass. A body bag.

Oh god, Kate said under her breath, knowing where this was going, and looking up, she saw that unfortuentl, she was right.

Jack was walking towards the body in a mad, crazed manner, revengful.

she said, trying to go after him, but Sawyer held her back.

Let him do what he wants to do, Sawyer whispered to her, actually wanting to see for himself the other side of Jack.

All Kate could to was stare helplessly as Jack took his first kick to the bag. And then another. And another.

She called again, more despereatly, but he couldn't hear her over his own screams.

Damn you! Jack was shouting at the body while continuously kicking it into a deeper death. Dammit, can't you see what you've done? To me?

Jack gave the body bag another harsh kick, and Kate finally forced herself away from Sawyer's kick, rushing to pull Jack away as if the body were real. Sawyer just watched the scene, half of him amused, half of him not knowing what to think.

Jack, stop it! Kate said, as she grabbed a hold of his arms to hold him back.

Shoving her off, Jack gave the body bag another kick.

Jack, stop! Kate said again from behind him.

He had kicked the body to the edge.

Doing this isn't going to bring your father back! Kate said, spitting it out like it was a dark secret she was finally able to tell.

And Jack did stop. He looked down, hand on his forehead, as if he was coming out of a trance and couldn't beleive what he had done. But it was too late. The body then lost balance, falling over the cliffs edge. Kate held Jack back as they watched the body fall and her the sickening thud as it hit the rocks. Jack himself looked sick then.

Sawyer finally entered, the scene, walking over and taking a look at the fallen body bag for himself.

If that guy wasn't in hell before, he is now, he comminted.

It was quiet as Jack found himself unable to take his eyes off the beaten back, and the silence wasn't interrupted until Kate thought she heard something.

Did you hear that? She said, thinking at first she was hearing things.

Jack said, though to lost in his own thoughts to understand what he was saying.

That.. water, Kate, said, heading towards a path through some trees.

Wait.. hold on there Freckles, Sawyer, said, going after her.

Jack took one last look at his father's body bag, then went after her as well. A few minutes later, they found the source of the noise- a stream that rain along the mountains.

What's that?A river, sweetheart, Sawyer said seriously, or have you Canadian folks never seen any of them?Yeah, I've seen them, Kate said, moving closer to what she saw.

But as soon as she could make out the figure, she wished she hadn't.

she was finally able to croak out weakly as tears began to fight in her eyes.

Jack and Sawyer ran towards her, and stopped at the sight. It was Sayid, dead. He had a large bump on his forehead, and was bleeding from his hairline. He look beaten, and drowned to death.

Oh god, Kate said for the third time that night.

She found herself falling into Jack's shoulder, burying her head into it, not wanting to look at the sight. Jack didn't resist and even Sawyer couldn't say anything. Instead, he walked away from the scene, spotting something tucked under some bushes. Pulling it out, he saw it was an envolope. He took out its contents: pictures of a girl, same culture as Sayid. Sawyer flipped the envelope over and read the writing.  
......

Kate had turned as Jack had burned Sayid's body. Sawyer had distance himself, not knowing what to say or do. All the comforting was being done by Jack, what little he could. Then, around five-thirty, Kate aproached him from where he sat, his head leaning back against a tree.

We're going back to camo, Kate told him quietly, the others will be worried.

Sawyer opened his eyes and looked at her. She wasn't sure what to make of the expression in her eyes.

Jack's about to put the fire out, Kate said, finding herself barely able to say it as she felt on the verge of tears again.

I'll do it, Sawyer offered.

Go with Jack, Sawyer said, I'll put the fire out.Are you sure? Kate said, biting her lip.

Yes I'm sure! Sawyer said. Now go before I change my mind!

Kate did, and Sawyer watched as she whispered something to Jack, who turned and looked at him. Jack then nodded, rather in understandment or giving permission, Sawyer didn't know. Jack stood, and Sawyer watched as the two set off. He waited a few minutes before standing, but sooner than he thught he would, Sawyer found himself kneeling by the now descesed body, the fire's glow shadowing his face, letting the envolope tap against his hand.

I'll meet you in the next life if not in this one, Sawyer quoted finally.

He took a last look at the pictures.

Guess you got your wish.

He then let the flames engulf the envolope and its contents, and soon after put the fire out.  
......

Jack and Kate walked sorrowfully back into camp an hour later. Locke was the first to aproach them.

You've been gone all day, Locke said, we we're talking about sending out a search party for out search party.

When neither commented his humor, Locke looked at them, worried.

He asked, sounding a little nervous.

Kate began, 

Locke looked at her as she tried to find the strength to say it. When she couldn't, Jack covered for her.

Sayid's dead, Locke, Jack said, looking down.

And where's Sawyer?

Jack and Kate both looked up then. That wasn't the reaction they had been expecting.

Kate said, confused.

Where's Sawyer? Locke repeated. Wasn't he with you?He's back at the fire, Jack explained, we burnt the body. We had to. Locke said, Sayid and Sawyer got back four hours ago.

Jack and Kate stared at him.

What did you say? Kate said slowly.

Got back around two, Locke said, Sayid's been at the caves, and Sawyer must be around here somewhere, my guess is off in the distnace. They said something about someone trying to attack them, though on the surface they looked fine to me.

It was then that Jack noticed what was going on at the beach. Looking over, he and Kate watched as the body they had just burned aproached Shannon, who was reading a magizine in an airline recliner. Shannon seemed happy about something, and stood as the two began to walk along the shoreline.

How is that possible? Jack finally said.

It shows you your fears, Locke said simply, 

And with that, he left, leaving Jack and Kate watching Sayid and Shannon as they began their moonlit journey.

But if it shows us our fears, Kate said, not able to believe it, then, why do we fear Sayid's death?

Jack had thought the same thing since Locke's comment, but a new one had overidden it:

Why did he fear Sawyer's prescence?

Author's Notes: So how'd you like the ending? I'll go ahead and tell you now so you won't be confussed. Everything from where Sawyer was knocked out to Jack and Kate returning wasn't real. Sawyer and Sayid really did get knocked out, but that was all(or so they think! Okay, might add in that plot line). Who's to say it was even one of the others'. Jack and Kate really did talk to Locke though. So, why do they fear Sayid's death? And Sawyer's prescence? Find out(sooner or later) in my own little Fate' series. The last chapter will be a songfic chapter to unless I change my mind tomorrow. It can go either way, but I think I am ending The Sranger in a cliffhanger. Just in case, thanks for all the reviews! Yall are the best! Hope yall understood the ending..

P.S: I'll go back and edit later. It's 11:35 and I'll feel dead tomorrow morning. I just really wanted to get this finished tonight. Just felt like I could do it, you know? And I'll go back and add in the monster' sounds later, somewhere in there.

Once again, thanks, yall are the best! Stay tuned for the last chapter, and a possbile alternate ending(this one with only Kate and the monster').

October Sky


End file.
